Conventional passenger service systems for an aircraft are arranged in the passenger cabin which is inefficient because the space taken up by the service system could be used for passenger seats, particularly since such systems require a substantial volume that reduces the space available for the passengers, thereby reducing the number of passengers that can be transported in the aircraft. These space requirements are dictated by the following requirements: a service station where the supplies are made ready, a kitchen, foodstuff storage space, and parking spaces for transport carts, waste collecting devices, as well as heating and cooling units.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,787 (Sprenger et al.), issued on Apr. 28, 1987, discloses a food supply system for an aircraft having an upper and a lower deck. A pantry is located on the upper deck and food supply carts carried on a platform are arranged on the lower deck for cooperation with the pantry on the upper deck. A lifting mechanism is arranged for moving carts from the platform to the pantry and vice versa. This known system does not disclose anything regarding the refrigeration of the food supply.